Backbone of the Decepticon Army
Trypticon Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you see is the computer on the north wall. The main computer is Trypticon himself, regularly checking the perimeter defenses of the city. The viewer currently shows an exterior shot of the outside of the city. Several other monitors show various other views, still more display computer graphics to do with Trypticon's status, giving the viewer the current situation around the Earth at a split second's notice. Along the other walls are computer terminals that can be used to pull data from the main computer core. On the south wall is a large purple Decepticon symbol. Scorn's stern gaze jerks up when Spinister speaks, poison yellow optics immediatly narrowing, glaring daggers as she steps from the console and stalks over to the mech, getting right up in his face. "Then explain how, coincidentally, you managed to climb up another rung on the ladder while I dropped at the same time. I /just/ got that promotion, Spinister!" Venom heavily laces her words as she hisses at the mech, a sharp finger nearly stabbing him in the chest. It's obvious Scorn doesn't take kindly to things not going her way, the con trying hard not to just gut him out of spite while heat pours from her frame in boiling rage. Fever shoots an 'here we go' look at Buzzkill, then slides from the edge of the console to stand just behind and to the left of Scorn, crossing her arms over her chest. Apex walks through the doors leading to the giant command center chatting it up with some nameless gumby. "So, that's when I sent the message. I was all like... BZZZZZZZZ! It was a riot!" he goes on only to blink emphatically at the scene the pair seem to have just walked into. A twitch at the corners of Apex's mouth quickly reveals a smirk, and a small giggle pops out of him almost automatically. "Oh, yes... YES," he says, placing a hand back on the gumby's chest. "I think we just walked into something glorious, my unusually fragile friend- bwah hah...hahhahahahah!" Buzzkill returns Fever's look with a heavy sigh and a shrug of the shoulders. As soon as Spinister showed up, she knew things were going to get ugly. Well, uglier than usual. She pushes away from the terminal and stands to the right of Scorn with her hands on her hips. Robot Tiger walks into the command center, and immediately regrets not having brought enerpopcorn. He settles down to watch the showdown. Giant Bat glides quietly into the room, winging his way towards a computer terminal which he then perches himself in front of. Tilting his head, he watches the scene playing out with mild interest. Spinister doesn't flinch away from Scorn. "I gave you that promotion." He says simply. "You have proven time and time again that you are a resourceful warrior and a strong commander." And that's all she gets as the Targetmaster matches her stare. "We're were just made aware of the CoC change ourselves, Scorn." Hairsplitter pipes up from his desk. "The 8D reports haven't even been filed in triplicate to be submitted to a MASPS review." Singe just sighs as the Insecticons strike a pose. "Ah, my dark angels." Scorn balls a fist, jaw clenching at his words. Oh how she wanted to claw something to shreds right now. Unfortunately Spinister is off that list now since he outranks her, Scorn knowing that striking him would be a grave mistake. Thankfully she's not as impulsive as other Insecticons, the femme frowning deeply while giving a soft snort and taking a single step back. "And yet they strip me of rank despite that..." She mutters, not enjoying how much that fact stings. "..I suppose our places have been switched though... So I'll have to take orders from you." Saying such a thing leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, but she doesn't complain further, simply glaring as threatening stance begins to slowly recede. With the grouping near the entrance to the command center growing steadily, Apex's grin brows much broader. "So, here's the deal... Scorn is royally ticked off at Spinister because he just happened to end up with a promotion the same time that she got demoted. So now HE is the head mecha in charge of the Mayhem Attack Squadron, which means... She's about ready to open 'im up with those lovely little can openers she calls fingers- hehehehahahaha! SO, here's the deal... If they go at it I've got five enercubits on Scorn for the win. Odds are pretty good on this one. Who wants some of this action?" the Seeker asks then, somehow managing to produce his five enercubits with a swift motion; his glowing optics still focused on the squabblers in front. Spinister's words don't sit too well with Apex who blinks at the mech's calm and cool nature, which is quickly matched by Scorn's ability to control herself. "Oh frag THAT..." he begins before clearing his throat. "Spinister! Way to get that promotion! Looks like all of that plotting you've been doing has finally paid off. You're ALL decepticon, my good mech! That's how you TAKE what's yours!" Apex begins to clap his hands together slowly, and with a glance to the gumby he'd arrived with the Seeker roughly nudges the other. "Yeah! Good job... Uh... Spinister! Way to one-up the competition!" the gumby offers, looking from Apex to Spinister. Buzzkill's optic band flickers just slightly as she eyes the newest arrivals. As if having Apex here wasn't bad enough, now someone let in a bunch of animals. "Hey! If you don't have any work to do in here then you have to leave! No loitering in the Command Center." She glares at the audience, but at Apex in particular. "Especially you. I know you're only here to cause trouble. And what's /he/ doing here?" She points at the gumby. "Does he have clearance to be in here?" Fever's chrome wings flutter briefly against her back, producing a quick, disquieting whine. She's not particularly thrilled about backing up Scorn like this, but she was wagering on the vain mantis being all vocoder and no ball bearings. And would you look at that, she's been proved right. So Fever gets to look /super loyal/ and /totally badass/ while not having to do much at all. Unless that ridiculous clapping gets the better of Scorn, but there's better odds on the applauding party getting a face full of blades. "Yeah, show's over folks" she says, flicking one hand. Spinister has no response for Scorn. He's spoken more than he usually does in a month. Singe, however, whirls around at Apex. "Regardless of who's in charge, perhaps the Masters of Mayhem should take their current tensions out on a few Seekers! Scorn may no longer be my commanding officer, but she is still my Queen of Blades! How would you like to be burned, Apex?" He puffs up. Hairsplitter looks up wearily from his desk and sighs. Giant Bat shrugs slightly and turns his attention to the terminal next to him, although he does take a moment to grin in appreciation of Apex's blatant attempts to foment discord. Vorath, on the other hand, sits himself on Mindwipe's shoulder where he can follow any further events that might unfold, musing quietly to his partner. "A Mayhem Attack Squad? Sounds high-risk. Should we add their names to the list?" The predacon transforms so he's no longer an obviously animal shaped robot. He goes over to a console and pretends to be busy. He's really just watching TV. Rampage rises up into his robot form. With Spinister having nothing more to add to the conversation, Scorn soon turns away, attention landing directly on Apex as he tries to rile the two. It's certainly working on her though. With a sharp hiss she takes a step towards the seeker, one arm flicking into scythe mode like a switchblade. "Get out of here before I start taking my anger out on you instead." To get her point across, that usually pretty face splits open at the mouth, lower jaw seperating and clicking loudingly with another, threatening hiss. Going after Apex doesn't bother her one bit, honestly, the femme almost delighted at the thought of lopping off his head before he can leave. Apex chuckles as Buzzkill addresses him, and the Seeker nudges the gumby at his side once more. "See? What'd I tell ya about her... Super uptight right? Just the way I like 'em- hehahahah!" Clapping his hands together in front of him, Apex folds his arms then over his chest and 'hums' thoughtfully. "Yeah, he's with ME! And I got orders ta be here... So, yeah, we're good!" The gumby looks at Apex, shakes his head, and then to the scarier group of mechs and femmes standing farther inside of the command center as Apex himself steps forward and marches over to an open console. Rather than doing any work however the purple and black Seeker takes a casual lean and looks again over the group that was here before him. "And how DARE you... How dare you say that I am only here to cause trouble. It's like you think I'm a DECEPTICON or something- bwahahah!" The gumby that seems to be sticking to Apex's side like glue laughs as well, albeit rather nervously as he tries to hide his chassis as much as possible behind the more durable grunt. "Whaaat? You tryin' ta dance, Singe ol' buddy? Cuz my card's got an opening for the day if yer feelin...'spry'," Apex replies with a grin spread across the whole of his face. Raising his voice slightly he barks to those that had gathered with him by the entrance. "ANY BETS?" Of course that's when Scorn approaches, and the purple and black mech gaffaws. Rhut roh. "You are soooo sleek when you're angry. You know that?" "You might be a tad outnumbered, flyboy" Fever grins. "Especially because I don't see anyone else leaping to your defense. Giant Bat tilts his head thoughtfully. "Yes. Yes, I think so. It may someday provide some enlight-" Mindwipe breaks off as Vorath quickly rests a hand on the top of his head, then he looks around at the group in the doorway. He watches thoughtfully for a moment before nodding to something Vorath 'said' that only he can 'hear.' "Agreed, nothing to learn from that one." Buzzkill really hopes Scorn goes crazy and tears Apex's head off. She doesn't interact with him much, but when she does she just wants to throw herself off the highest cliff. "There's a difference between being a Decepticon and just being an obnoxious punk," she says with a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest. Seriously. Not the best move Apex. "I warned you!" Scorn snaps at him with biting words, seeing that he won't take her threat seriously. In a flash her feet dig in and knees bend a bit before launching her at the seeker, a rather furious, and hungry, insectoid screech escaping her. Sharp nails easily claw against his chestplate for purchase when the femme lands upon him, clinging and looping her sickle blade over his shoulder to keep the mech from escaping her clutches easily. And really, a girl suddenly clinging to a guy like that might be kinda sexy. Well, until that girl starts to unhinge her jaw. Then things get weird. And Scorn does just that, lower jaw seperating once more, mouth stretching open even farther to a frightening degree to show off rows of intimidatingly sharp teeth. And if he looks close enough, Apex can likely catch a glimpse of some sort of toothed grinder at the back of her throat, ready to grind up every bit of him, before she suddenly attempts to lunge at his face and engulf it. Singe poses dramatically. "Anytime, Seeker." From his desk, Hairsplitter looks up and sighs. "Apex, let it drop. This is only going to result in a lot of paperwork and overtime requests. And now Scorn is killing you." The desk vanishes, and Hairsplitter leaps to Spinister's side along with Singe, who watches one of the loves of his life take Apex to mudertown with awe. Spinister merely watches. If he's ready yo jump in, he doesn't show it. Buzzkill can only stare in awe when her dreams do come true and Scorn starts attacking Apex. The merciful thing to do would try to get Scorn off the poor guy but Buzzkill isn't into that sort of thing so she just stands by and watches while a rare and illusive smile tugs at her lips. "Go for the head bite!" "Optics!" Fever adds, considering whether or not to transform and add a bit of passive assistance. "They're the windows to the spark! Oooh ooh! Or the juggular conduit!" Apex chuckles mirthfully at Fever's comment, his red gaze still glued to Scorn however, "You think I'm lookin' fer help? Bwahahahah! That's ADORABLE." The Seeker uncrosses his arms and slams one of his fists into a waiting palm. "Been far too long since I got to go a round wi-" WHAM! Apex slams back against the console he'd been leaning against, and then barrells into the gumby that had until then appeared to of had his back. The two go down in a heap with the femme fatale known as Scorn playing Queen of the Mountain atop their chasses. "Oooohhh hohoho! That's SMARTS!" Apex exclaims, coughing up some energon though somehow the injured Seeker's smirk has managed to remain though his optics do flash bright in a brief moment of fear as Scorn unhingers her jaw. "Hey now! I like aggressive femmes and all, but no tongue on the first DATE!" Apex half chuckles and half growls as he transforms into his Cyber-Jet mode; the afterburners kicking in the moment the final 'click' sounds to rocket both he and his insecticon 'passenger' through the command center's airspace. Of course this doesn't sit well at all for Henry, the gumby that was unlucky enough to have accompanied Apex on their 'special assignment'. They were only suppose to be on sweep and mop duty, and now THIS? With a face full of afterburners the gumby leaps to his feet and begins running about with arms flailing and face on fire! Henry NOOOOO! Rampage is watching it all through the reflection on the monitor he's sitting in front of. Fever raises one hand to shield herself from the sudden jetwash. "..okay, this has now officially gotten stupid." Cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, she calls out "SCORN! WATCH OUT! IT'S THAT ONE GUY!" before shrugging at Buzzkill and sauntering out of the command center. Scorn's probably got this, but she's not going to hang around to watch. Fusillade enters from the Main Hallway below. Vorath stares at the violence and confusion that erupts in one of the most important locations in the entire city, risking damage to vital systems and demonstrating a distinct lack of self-control. "It's at times like these," he says to Mindwipe, shaking his head, "that I can truly comprehend-" "-how this war has lasted for nine million years," Mindwipe finishes, nodding agreement disdainfully. Rampage leans over to Mindwipe, "So do you find hypnosis easier on people who watch TV?" When Scorn had the upperhand, Buzzkill was all for this, but now that the tables have turned she's very loudly against it. "Hey! No fighting in the Command Center! Do I really have to say that!?" She sends the flailing gumby onto the floor with a solid shove and stomps the flames out on his head. "This is entirely unacceptable!" Tack. Tack. Tack. Fusillade's double heels echo down the hallway, before she emerges in the command center. There's considerable primer work over her frame from the recent Autobot ambush on her commander. She stops short at the brawl, tilts her head, and glances at Apex. Over to Scorn. Back to Apex, then back over to Scorn. The yellow of her optics narrow to slits behind her amber visor. "I am starting to get a better understanding about the hows and whys I had to go through -THIS- two cycles ago," she says archly, flicking fingers in dissatisfaction at one corner of a superstructure panel. What do Vorath and Mindwipe think he is a complete and utter moron? ...Whether that's the case or not that level of idiocy is certainly not Apex! At the very least he's a tier below that! The pair of Scorn and Apex rocket through the command center and in the end it seems neither one of them truly had the upper hand as the resulting cacaphony of metal on metal and mangled and twisted limbs leaves both the insecticon and the seeker heaped atop one another (though who is on top and who is on the bottom who could tell?) in the corner of the room ironically hinted at by the gesticulation of the Executrix's fingers. K-O!!! Yes. Yes they do. Spinister nods to Fusillade as she enters. "Executrix." He gives her a respectful nod, and then looks to Buzzkill. He doesn't say anything, but the bee can probably figure out that he means for her to collect Scorn and leave. Meanwhile, Hairsplitter rolls his optics at Singe, who is trying not to reach out and admire Fusillade's payload. Henry the flaming gumby is still screaming and flailing his arms wildly. "It BURNS! IT BURNS!" the poor purple and black fellow calls out in agony as he races past all of the Decepticons just idly standing around watching as he fries. "What's WRONG with you!? You're sick! You're all siiiick!" Rampage stares at the gumby. "Do you SEE any water in here? I think there's a washtub in the medbay you can dive in." Fusillade's shoulders rise and fall in a long-suffering draught of air. "WHY are my planes on fire or unconscious? While indoors?" Giant Bat tilts his head as he considers. "There appeared to be some discussion about rank. Then Apex spoke. The situation deteriorated from there." Vorath shrugs, and adds, "Scorn went ballistic on Apex, then Apex went ballistic across the chamber." They both ignore Henry. Fusillade catches sight of Singe, and peers down quizzically at him. Absently, she pops open one of the smaller storage compartments on her left upper arm, extracts a tiny incandescent cube of white high-grade. She passes another look over the motley crew, and proceeds to take a shot. "Do any of you have anything to report about, aside from maiming and chewing on each other? This planey is positively -LOUSEY- with EDC and Autobot bases, apparently. They're still ALL OVER the place, despite the main base being gone and air traffic being minimal." Singe smiles broadly back at Fusillade, giving her his Antonio Banderatron eyes. "It seems that some or your planes have a diffucult time communicating with your gender, Executrix. Something that I've...never had an issue with. Spinister glances at Hairsplitter. who sighs and begins extinguishing Henry. "Executrix, I'm sorry you had to see this. You see, what happened was-" Buzzkill begins but Mindwipe and Vorath tell the story for her. She meets Spinister's look with a frown and she begrudingly sprints to the corner Apex and Scorn are piled up to pull her fellow Insecticon out from under the Seeker. What a pain in the ass this turned out to be. "HENRY! Shuuut uuuup!" comes a call from the heap that is Scorn and Apex as the purple and black Seeker stirs once Buzzkill begins to collect her comrade. "He SAID there's a washtub in the MEDBAY!" Slowly, and wobbly the Seeker rises to his feet only to slump back against a bulkhead for support, as a cough rattles his form and the grunt spits an energon covered cog onto the deck. "Heheh..." Meanwhile Henry turns swiftly toward the exit, arms still flailing, chassis still aflame. "I'll never forget this Apex! When I get back here I'm gonna kill youuuuuuu-" the gumby shouts, his voice audible long after he's halfway down the outside corridor only to be drowned out by a loud BOOM. "Bwahahah!" Apex barks before clearing his throat. "Too soon..?" The Seeker nods sagely. "Too soon." Giant Bat mulls the question over. "Unfortunately, our latest attempts to commune with the departed have borne no fruit. I can forward updates if you're interested?" "I'll... take that as 'no, not really,' then," Fusillade quips, before tilting her head at Apex and at least half of the Mayhem Attack Squad. "Anyway, get out there and do some mop up. Geeze, I can't believe I have to tell you folks to actually go kill things. That -aren't- other Decepticons." At the whiplash from Buzzkill's and Mindwipe's seriousness versus Apex's boisterous inanity, she ducks her head and clutches her helm with both hands. "I just wanna go party with the triplechangers, bawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, commanding isn't very fun right now." Rampage is transfixed to the monitor screen, which is turned to the news. Maybe earth's idiotic broadcasters will go all wikileaks and let them know something they shouldn't. "You're an idiot!" Buzzkill hisses at Apex, resisting the urge to kick him in the face over and over again. "I knew this sort of thing would happen. Any where you go, trouble follows." She picks up the KO'd Scorn and hoists her over one of her shoulders with a grunt. "I have no idea how you managed to survive this long. It's amazing, really!" Buzzkill, with her Insecticon superior in tow, quickly departs the room lest she also go crazy and start biting people, giving an embarassed frown and a bow of the head to Fuzillade and Spinister as she does so. Giant Bat stares at Fusillade for several minutes. First awaiting a response, then deciding that that's a 'no,' then fascinated by a mild nervous breakdown. Perhaps he should offer hypnotherapy? Vorath peers around, wondering if the show is over. "Perhaps we should venture outside the lab more often." Fusillade glowers at the stains and scuffs from the fight, and reminds herself, "It was pretty much over when I came in. Shame though, missed all the fun." She tilts her head at Ratbat and Vorath. "You should. There's a few good black markets that might be optic-openers for you." She waves in farewell to Buzzkill, before composing herself and cruising back out on patrol. Rampage continues to watch the news. "Hm, these humans usually spout something that nobody's supposed to know," he says, "I just have to wait for it." Apex rubs the back of his head and smirks over to Rampage. "Humans... Yeah, didn't the Executrix say somethin' about this planet bein' covered in EDC and Autobutt bases? We should go blow one of 'em up!" "Well if they're all over the place where are they? I didn't see any," Rampage remarks, "Maybe she's seeing things." "I dunno... She's usually right about this kinda stuff! I think...at least," Apex replies, squinting. "Maybe we oughtta go out and look for some trouble! They're probably hidin' like the cowards they are after we turned back their invasion force last time- bwahah! Lickin' their wounds, and cowerin' in their caves." "Sure, anything's better than just sitting here," the Predacon agrees, "Let's go!" "Hey Mindwipe! You comin', or just gonna sit 'round here and hypnotize the monitors?" Apex snickers and leads the way out of the command center. "Lets get us some!" Promontory Point, Mars(#680RLtJu) The vast red planetscape of Mars extends for thousands of kilometers, uninterrupted by little more than dust, rocks, and the occasional geological feature, at least until this particular area. Formerly the site of the Terran compound, it was the resting place of the massive city-Transformer Trypticon for a time, and of the compound itself, there are few traces; Trypticon parked himself right on top of it. To the southeast is the largest canyon system on the planet, Valles Marineris, dwarfing even Trypticon himself. TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "Aimless, this is Thrust. If you are on here, I need to know if you have something. Can I see your video collection sometime?" Mindwipe emerges from the city that is Trypticon. Apex leads the way outside of Trypticon and leaps into the air the moment he's passed beyon the big guy's rampway to transform. "Alright mechs, lets find us somethin' to CRUSH!" the Seeker calls just before his afterburners kick into gear and a loud popping BOOM rockets the purple and black Cyber-Jet skyward. Hiss, pop, whirr, grind, snap, click- Cyber-Jet! Rampage collapses down into his Tiger mode. Apex says, "So... Her CAG-ship says this place is crawlin' with Autobot and EDC bases. Lets see if she's not full of scrap, heheh. Any bets?" "Now we're talking!" the Predacon Tiger says enthusiastically, "Let's find them flesh creatures and bots, and tear them all new waste disposal units!" Giant Bat follows after Apex, partially out of boredom, mostly out of curiosity. Who /else/ can the Seeker infuriate today? "I suppose the odd patrol, onerous as the task may be, is a required duty." The Cyber-Jet circles around in the skies high above the red wastes of Promontory Point, flying around the city-base like a vulture circling a dehydrated dingo. <> Giant Bat flies a short distance above Rampage, casting his shadow over the Predacon. Meanwhile, Vorath grumbles and climbs into Mindwipe's passenger compartment. "Very well." He states simply. Olympus Mons Nothing on Earth can compare to Olympus Mons...it towers over everything, and is larger than anything you might have seen before, dwarfing even the largest Transformer. It rises, not meters or feet, but miles into the red hazy atmosphere, reaching over fourteen miles into the sky. The base of it is even larger...you can not see where it stops or begins...it spans over three hundred miles. The only detail you can make out is the ARENA mine located on the side of the mountain. Giant Bat soars some way up the volcano, then enters a standardised search pattern, optics sweeping the rocky terrain below for hints of Autobot or EDC presence. Robot Tiger runs in a bit of a slow zigzag pattern, nose to the ground, trying to pick up any sign of the enemy. "Hmph," he says, "I got nothing so far." <> Apex says as he soars along high over the monstrous martian mountain. < Robot Tiger grunts a reply and opens his gun-ports, peppering the surrounding terrain with shots that toss the finer regolith into the air like red smoke. Giant Bat refrains from impromptu landscaping, contenting himself with finding an out-of-the-way rock to perch upon as he watches weaponsfire tear up the ground. "Perhaps they're otherwise engaged." <> Apex notes, but that hasn't gotten him to stop shooting. Heck, blowing away parts of the red waste is a whole lot more entertaining than doing nothing at all. The funny thing about randomly shooting the landscape? It tends to draw attention. Though in an interesting twist of fate, it's Grimlock who's doing the attention-ing, as opposed to the exploding of random space rocks. Go fig! And so, Grimlock watches the odd Decepticon trio from a distance, concealed (kind of) beneath some red camo netting, which gives Grimlock the vague appearance of a dinobot-shaped rock. "Hmmmmm." Giant Bat continues to watch the others attack the scenery, while Vorath climbs onto his shoulder and, after a dismissive glance at them, starts tapping away at a datapad. After a moment, he and Mindwipe look at one another. "Do you really think it's worth trying?" Vorath asks. "Why not? Their spirits may linger here still." Mindwipe replies. Apex falls back on his attack pattern on the inanimate earth of Mars' most dominant mountain. <> he mutters to the others. <> The Seeker banks and begins to come about, fully prepared to return to base as he passes directly over Grimlock's camouflaged position along the way. Combat: Cybertronian Cyber-Jet sets his defense level to Protected. "Me Grimlock have idea!" The dinobot mutters to himself with no small degree of pride. As where other (arguably more sensible) Autobots would just observe from afar and see what intel they could gather? Well, Grimlock isn't going to do that! And so, as Apex streaks overhead, Grimlock bursts from hiding, with a cry of "SURPRISE!" and then he takes the camo netting and hurls it at Apex, hoping to foul the jet's Engines- or at least blind his optics with the cloth! "SNEAK ATTACK!" Grimlock shouts, perhaps defeating the point. Combat: Grimlock misses Cybertronian Cyber-Jet with his Netted! (Grab) attack! Apex says, "WHOA! Contact! Contact! Hehehahahaha! Finally some FUN!" Once Grimlock pops up, the tiger zeros in on him. "Grimlock! What did you do to wind up here? Fail preschool?" *pow pow pow pow pow* His side guns fire at the Dinobot, but it'll likely only annoy the robot T-rex. Combat: Robot Tiger sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Grimlock with his Gun-Ports attack! Giant Bat watches with interest as Grimlock exposes himself and... hurls his cover at Apex. Odd thing to do. Vorath takes a moment to climb into Mindwipe's passenger compartment as laser beams flash out of those speaker-looking things on his torso. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Grimlock with his Viper Pistol - Higher Level Energy (Laser) attack! Apex banks again, just in time to avoid being ensnared. <> the Seeker exclaims and then pulls up to a higher altitude while Rampage moves in on the Dinobot with guns blazing. "That's right boys... Keep 'em occupied, heheh!" The Seeker disappears above the cloud cover for a only a moment before rocketing back toward the redscape and the big bad Dinobot below. "Hey Grimlock! You know who I am? Eh? You will by the end o' today- that's for sure! Eat THIS!" Combat: Cybertronian Cyber-Jet strikes Grimlock with his Pistol attack! Grimlock is struck by a hail of laser fire! Not like he can dodge very easily. However, these lasers scorch holes in his armor...and seem to make the Dinobot angrier. "Grr." Grimlock snarls, and storms forward- transforming in mid-stride! "Me Grimlock here for learn you SEEKRIT PLAN. Tell me Grimlock now and me no bite you face off!" he snaps his massive jaws, as if in warning. Warnings become more, however, as soon as Grimlock gets close enough to Mindwipe and Rampage! He snaps, kicks, claws, and otherwise descends on the pair, a juggernaut of teeth and claws and fury! It's not a good time to be a Decepticon. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Robot Tiger with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Giant Bat with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -4 Robot Tiger gets hit by a flurry of dino strikes that knocks him off balance and puts some nasty gouges into him. "Stupid Grimlock don't know nuthin," he says, "We don't got no secret plans! You are going to tell us the humans' and bots' secret plans!" He attempts to counter-maul the Dinobot. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Mauling attack! Apex says, "Hohohoahahah! That looks like it HURT! Don' worry though, The Grunt is on the prowl!" Buzzkill says, "How reassuring." TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "Make us Trusticons /proud/, Apex and I will be nicer to you." Apex says, "Bwahah! Like I CARE!" TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "I have a reward with you." Decepticon> Apex says, "If it's a promotion ya can keep it! I WORK for a living-hehehahah!" Giant Bat is knocked tumbling by a wild blow from one of the Dinobot's claws, which leave gouges across his chest. Clambering to his bat-feet, he takes the opportunity of Rampage's attack to swipe at Grimlock with one of his wings, snarling "I plan to summon your disembodied essence and entrap it within a Minibot!" Combat: Giant Bat strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Wing-swipe (Punch) attack! Apex watches as the Dinobot gets feisty. Whooboy, and when a giant robot T-Rex gets feisty the word certainly is an understatement! <> Swooping in much lower toward the surface of Mars the Seeker puts himself closer to the big lug's reach, putting every ounce of his evasive ability on the velocity that propels him. "Hey Grimlock! I was TALKIN' to you! Don't go bein' all rude to yer hosts now!" Apex opens up with another blast, this time of highly focused energy. <> Combat: Cybertronian Cyber-Jet misses Robot T-Rex! with his Focus Beam attack! -2 Robot T-Rex! is beset on all sides! This...may be how he likes it. Grimlock pushes his way past tiger and bat, and snarls, turning about- just in time to avoid Apex's strafing run! "Grr! Me Grimlock NEVER tell you what secret Autobot plan is!" he says- and then focuses his attention on Apex, next- he spits a stream of superheated flame at the Seeker jet- no doubt eager to get him in on the pain party! *BURNINATION!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Cybertronian Cyber-Jet with his Fire Breath attack! Robot Tiger notices that Grimlock is no longer paying attention to him. Oh well, he'll fix that. He transforms and swings his sword at the Dinobot, hoping to at least hack into that armor a little bit. "HASSAN CHOP!" Rampage rises up into his robot form. Combat: Rampage misses Robot T-Rex! with his Thermo-Sword attack! Giant Bat leaps into the air as Grimlock... pretty much just ignores him. That's Dinobots for you. Swooping around nimbly, he whirls in front Grimlock and glares into the Autobot's optics, trying to put the old mesmeric whammy on the brute. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Sub-Optic Radiation attack! The Cyber-Jet kicks into high-speed as its engiens whine loudly in the wake of a massive boom of afterburners which catapult the fuselage past the stream of fire from Grimlock's gaping maw. "YOW! Hot-hot-hot!" the Seeker shouts as he breaks the sound barrier and then suddenly pulls up just in time to avoid slamming into the mountainside. Transforming just in time to keep his speed down enough to avoid hitting a jutting rock face Apex reaches a hand to grip the spur in the mountain's slode and swings himself up on top of the suspended slab of red earth. <> "Hahahahaha! AHHH HAHAHAHA!" Apex cackles as he brandishes his Harasser Gun. Hiss, pop, whirr, grind, snap, click- Apex! Combat: Apex strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Harasser Gun attack! Apex says, "Keep 'im movin' between targets! Dinobots're stupid I hear, so he's not like ta knock any one of us out to up his odds!" TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "Do you need the help of a Trusticon?" Apex snickers, "Uhhhhh.... No?" Rampage's sword *pings!* off of Grimlock's thick armor- but the ranged attacks of Mindwipe and Apex both stroke home! Mindwipe's, in particular, seems to have particuar effect- there's a breif flick of static in Grim's optics- and he just lashes out with his claws, reflexively striking at Rampage! Hey, the Predacon's closest. Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's PUNCH attack on Rampage goes wild! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes himself with his PUNCH attack! TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "I'm always at your service, Apex. I respect you." Apex says, "Did he just....punch HIMSELF? AHHH-hahahaha!" Galvatron says, "No? Thrust, you may continue to lollygag. Apex has the Dinobot well in hand. I expect a glowing report of a successful action." Robot T-Rex! also punches a rock instead of Rampage. That hurts. Apex says, "Yeah yeah, don't go reportin' ta ME or anythin'. My paygrade is dirt, Thrust! Feel free ta do what ya want when ya want though, heh." Apex says, "Lord Galvatron... Didn't think I'd be hearin' from YOU. You got it, uh... Bossmech." TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "I would be honored to assist if needed. I plan on heading back to Earth to divide the EDC's attention." Astrotrain says, "Hear that? The Boss wants ya to beat -Grimlock-. Chop chop!" Galvatron says, "I'm glad to hear my men are so confident in the face of a... well, lesser mechs have described him as 'unstoppable' and 'terrifying,' but that's not for the likes of us to say." Apex says, "'Course not, Galvy! If three of us can't take ONE puny Dinobot then... Uh... Then we'll call for back up. THRUST! Stay handy! Not that we'll need you!" Buzzkill says, "Puny is a word I never thought I'd hear used to describe Grimlock." "Stop hitting yourself!" Rampage says, as Grimlock ends up punching something that isn't him. He steps back, aiming a foot at the Dinobot's head. "Go-go gadget foot." Combat: Rampage misses Robot T-Rex! with his Kick attack! Giant Bat smirks as his hypnotic influence messes with Grimlock's head. With a powerful flap of his wings, he darts forwards and swings, bringing his tail lashing around in a whip-crack aimed at Grimlock's jaw. Apex hasn't gotten nearly enough love from Grimlock today, and the Seeker although rather far from the Dinobot is starting to show small signs of irritation...until the massive Autobot manages to claw himself. <<....Did he just....punch HIMSELF? AHHH-hahahaha!>> The Seeker laughs so hard that the slab of earth that he'd been standing on is shaken off of its rather flimsy foundation and it along with the purple and black Decepticon go sliding down the side of the mountain. "D'oohhhhhhohoho-scrap meeee!" he shouts before rolling off of the slab which continues on its way tumbling onward toward the Autobot beast! Combat: Giant Bat misses Robot T-Rex! with his Tail-whip (Kick) attack! Combat: Apex misses Robot T-Rex! with his Rockslide (Kick) attack! "Hnn. Me Grimlock mad now." He doesn't yell it. He just...states it. It's a matter of fact. Science, you know. Physical blows rain down against Grimlock's armor, and the Dinobot endures! "Time for REAL fight!" And Grimlock lashes out with a speed that something his size simply shouldn't have! Mindwipe is first, as Grimlock replies in turn with a tail swing of his own- and Grimlock's got a lot more tail to deal with! Grimlock continues to move- raising one foot up to *STOMP!* upon Rampage (if the Predacon's not fast enough!) as Grimlock bears down on his real target: Apex! Teeth gleam in the Martian sun, and Grimlock snaps at the seekerjet, aiming to tear a great chunk out of him! "RAAAR! ME GRIMLOCK SMASH YOU ALL!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Giant Bat with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Rampage with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Apex with his Dino Rampage Area attack! Rampage ows as he is hit by Grimlock again. "Hey, go hit yourself again!" he says, rolling to the side to recover some energon so he can attack again. Combat: Rampage takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Why do -I- get the TEETH!?" Apex shouts, his red optics glowing bright as the massive T-Rex brings his jaws clamping down toward his legs. Anti-gravs kick in just in the nick of time to save the purple and black Seeker from having to put in for a new pair of legs, the jaws of the mechanical beast snapping just a mere three centimeters from their intended target. "Humana-humana-humana..." Apex murmurs, optics still the size of windows. "You crazy Dinobutt! You almost SCRAPPED ME!" Taking flight as quickly as possible he transforms and fires a quick blast of purple energy which thunders and crackles in the martian night before speeding away from the metallic menace! Hiss, pop, whirr, grind, snap, click- Cyber-Jet! Combat: Cybertronian Cyber-Jet strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Focus Beam attack! Giant Bat darts nimbly away from the tail, having the advantage of flight. Frowning to himself, he circles lazily above Grimlock's head as he considers his next move. Hmm, best to stay out of physical range for the moment, perhaps. Priming his lasers, he fires again. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Robot T-Rex! with his laser attack! "Not Almost!" Grimlock transforms to his robot mode. "Me Grimlock DEFINITELY scrap you!" and he's got his double-barreled laser blaster out- and Grimlock scythes burning-hot laserfire across the martian landscape- focusing first on Apex- and then Grimlock turns, firing on Mindwipe as well! Lots of lasers for everyone! Perhaps the plan didn't go QUITE as he'd hoped, but hey. There's still Decepticons to punch, and that's all he needs! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock misses Cybertronian Cyber-Jet with his Laser Barrage Area attack! Combat: Grimlock misses Giant Bat with his Laser Barrage Area attack! Rampage isn't a target for a change, so he gets right back up into the fray. "We're going to beat you down!" he snarls, transforming and taking a whack at grimlock with a paw. Rampage collapses down into his Tiger mode. Combat: Robot Tiger misses Grimlock with his FIVE ACROSS THE FACE! (Punch) attack! Speeding away from the metallic menace just got harder than it looked once Grimlock decided that he wanted to transform and fling an energy blast at the fleeing Apex, and unintentionally causing the Seeker to dive when he was trying to climb. "Ooohhhh SLAAAAAAG!" Flying far too fast for his own good, this would be the second time that the feat had put him into a compromising position...but possibly the first that it'd cost him a face first run-in with a raging Dinobot! Combat: Cybertronian Cyber-Jet misses Grimlock with his Ram attack! Hawkeye has arrived. Giant Bat transforms and drops, narrowly falling beneath the Dinobot's laser beam. Landing nimbly on the rocky surface, he pulls out a strange device, some unholy fusion of mystic and scientific, akin to Mindwipe in that respect. Aiming at Grimlock, he presses a button and the area in front of it... ripples. Sounds rend the air. Sounds which /could/ seem like harsh screams of torment and wrath, while those affected might get the impression of ... /something/ lurking just out of optic-sight. The bat unfolds into a body, and Vorath folds up into the head of Mindwipe. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Grimlock with his Dark Science attack! Grimlock disdainfully tosses Rampage to the side, and then neatly steps away from Apex's mad charge. Grimlock stows his laser blaster- and then he draws his Energo-Sword, the massive red blade flaring to life with a *vwoom!* Mindwipe's hellish attack is enough to draw Grimlock's attention...and so, the hulking Dinobot stomps forward, glaring murderously at the headmaster. "You no scare me Grimlock." he says, and then lunges forward, swinging his sword in a savage arc. "NOTHING scare me Grimlock! Nothing BEAT me Grimlock! ME GRIMLOCK KING! RAAAARGH!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Mindwipe with his Energo Sword attack! Hawkeye leaps into the air, transforming into an AH-64 Apache Helicopter. Apex says, "Why the frag won't he die!?" Apex says, "Though this is the most fun I've had all week! Does that Autobum even LOOK damaged?" Mindwipe says, "Yes. He's dented where he hit himself." What do you get when you have a huge Dinosaur, a giant Bat, a robot Tiger, and a cyber-jet??? One wicked Halloween party for one or another installment of Transformers! Duh! You can add an attack-helicopter to that party list as an Autobot-emblazed aircraft rises up near the action. <> Whirling up a bit of martian dust, Hawkeye runs through his tactical protocols, firing up his M230 Chain Gun. As the ropes of ammo feed into the heavy gun, the chopper drops down for a strafing run. <> Hawkeye narrows his sights on the hulking Tiger up ahead, stitching the ground with a steady stream of machine gun fire...the question is, will Rampage be able to get out of the way in time?! Oooh, don't you just love the drama of combat? Apex laughs at first, cuz that's funny, but inevitably comes The Muttering. Combat: AH-64 Apache Helicopter misses Robot Tiger with his M230 Chain Gun attack! -1 Apex says, "He's got backup!" Hahah! Apex has won! No matter what happens from here on out the Seeker has emerged victorious, as he has done the impossible- he's managed not to explode against The Incredible Hulk™, or wait no that's still just Grimlock. <> the Seeker wants to know, and so he shouts his frustration to the two mechs on the ground while continuing to provide air support. <> That's when the sound of the atmosphere being chopped to shreds reaches his audials, and the Apache Helicopter makes its prsence known. "Ohhhh great..." <> Ramming a helicopter, see that's MUCH wiser than slamming nosecone first into the biggest freakin' mech Apex has ever seen! "On no you did NOT just come up in our house to help Grimlock after all the ammo we've wasted on 'im!" TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "It's a shame you don't have back up, Apex." Apex says, "I have backup, Thrust! Their names are Mindwipe and Rampage, I think... I'm terrible with names." Combat: Cybertronian Cyber-Jet strikes AH-64 Apache Helicopter with his Ram attack! Robot Tiger rolls away from the sudden attack by Hawkeye. "HEY! Mind your own beeswax!" he says, firing his pistol at the Autobot. Rampage rises up into his robot form. TRUSTICONS! Thrust says, "Darn, I was looking forward to helping you." Combat: Rampage misses AH-64 Apache Helicopter with his Pistol attack! Apex scoffs, "If you really want to... I suppooooose you could drop by. But I get credit for a win!" Apex says, "And, uhm... You have to wait until we're about to die to join in! Cuz I'm pretty sure we don't even need ya!" Mindwipe completely fails to dodge Grimlock's attack, instead crying out as that blasted sword bites deeply into his side. He staggers backwards, away from the Dinobot, covering the bleeding gash with one hand, while drawing his pistol with the other. Combat: Mindwipe misses Grimlock with his Viper Pistol attack! Grimlock with an expert flick of his wrist, Grimlock deflects Mindwipe's laser blasts with the flat of his blade! But the Headmaster is lucky, as Grimlock switches targets like some sort of ADD kid with heavy weaponry! Registering the fact there's a Decepticon around he HASN'T properly brutalized yet, Grimlock reaches behind his back- and then he pulls out the mighty Galaxial Rocket Launcher! The weapon gives a *KA CHUNK!* as Grimlock pulls it out. It's a massive weapon- one that Grimlock wields like a pistol. He levels it at Apex, and pulls the trigger- and with a *FWOOSH!* a chrome plated missile streaks out at the jet! Combat: Grimlock strikes Cybertronian Cyber-Jet with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! What's a good heroic movie without a little trouble for the good guys? In this case trouble looks like a Cybertronian Jet that's traveling at an incredible rate of speed. Before Hawkeye can swing himself around to defend himself, Apex slams into his side, toppling the chopper over and over mid-air. > The good news for Hawkeye is he's able to transform and land on the ground, albeit missing a few key pieces of armor plating. The sharpshooter wasn't really designed for the rough-and-tough kind of combat. That's what teammates like Grimlock were for! "Hey Grim! That's a good idea! A little ol' fashioned firepower can do the trick!" Snapping out his Autobot-sized sidearm, Hawkeye grips the .50 pistol and swings it towards Mindwipe. "Picking on one Bot huh?! That's some courage!" RRrraaattt Raarrttaat Rattttaatt RaaaTTTTaaT goes the pistol. With a flurry of sounds, the AH-64 Apache Helicopter transforms into Hawkeye, Autobot Sharpshooter! Combat: Hawkeye misses Mindwipe with his Tactical Pistol attack! Y'know, all things considered Apex found himself doing pretty freakin' well in this fight. I mean he'd barely taken any damage at all, and against a hulking menace like the Dinobot's leader that wasn't half bad! Heck, that wasn't at ALL bad... Of course it'd figure that Grimlock would notice such a thing, and find it about as annoying as Apex found it encouraging. KABOOM!! There he goes...down. Apex is struck with a nasty rocket right in his undercarriage, and the Cyber-Jet sputters and spins starboard over port as it spirals toward the ground spewing plumes of black smoke. As is his custom the Decepticon Seeker transforms just before he would have slammed into the ground, an an acrobatic maneuver lands him on his feet though it does take the grunt a moment to steady himself. "Urrgh..." he growls, and brandishes his trusty sidearm. <> Hiss, pop, whirr, grind, snap, click- Apex! Combat: Apex strikes Hawkeye with his Harasser Gun attack! Apex says, "Keep hittin' the Dinobutt! I'll try'n keep that wannabe flier off yer aft! Heheh- yeee-haaah!" Rampage gets out his lightning Rifle and fires it at Grimlock. "Hey, dino-dolt. You'll get a charge out of this!" Fry, Grimlock, fry! Combat: Rampage strikes Grimlock with his Lightning Rifle attack! -2 Alerted by Hawkeye's addressing him, Mindwipe throws himself into the air, leaping for the Autobot and swiping a powerful wing at him. Too late, he hears Apex. Ah well, next time. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Hawkeye with his Wing-swipe (Punch) attack! Grimlock gives a confident grunt as his rocket strikes home- but his victory is short lived! Soon enough, Rampage is shooting him again, and Grimlock finds this...inconvenient. Grimlock wordlessly transforms into his dinosaur mode- and once again, he raises a clawed foot towards Rampage and moves to *STOMP!* down upon him! Hard. Very hard. Dinobot hard. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Rampage with his STOMP'D (Kick) attack! It's never really a good thing to be shot, but somehow being shot by a Harasser Gun feels even worse! Just picture a door-to-dor salesman ringing the doorbell over and over again. Yea, it's like that but with a burning feeling. No sooner has Hawkeye recovered from the solid shot to his shoulder, when Mindwipe flies into frame taking a swipe at him with his razor-sharp wing. "Stttaay...BACK!" the sharpshooter shouts, obviously a bit shaken up from all this close-quarters combat. Stepping backwards and leaving a small steam of energon in his path, Hawkeye brings out his faithful friend of a rifle for something that might give the Decepticons something to think about. Activating his visor's targeting systems, he lowers the 75mm Sniper Rifle and hopes the weapon is just as effective close range. "Isn't there a bat cave somewhere calling your name?! Beat it!" Combat: Hawkeye misses Mindwipe with his 75mm Sniper Rifle attack! -1 Rampage gets a foot stepped on by Grimlock! He yells and hops around holding his foot. "Stupid clumsy Dinobot!" he curses. Combat: Rampage takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Apex doesn't have much love for Hawkeye, but at the moment it would seem that Grimlock is still the biggest frakin' mech he's ever seen! You know, 'cept for the ones that aren't really one big mech, but actually several smaller mechs that become one big mech. Kinda strange...they're never made of femmes. Apex finds that kind of sexist- but then he remembers he's in the middle of a fight, d'oh! Leaping into the air, the Seeker transforms and fires off a quick shot at Grimlock's back as he strafes to port. "Hey Grimlock! You forget about your favorite Seeker already!? Hehehahah... Tag!" Hiss, pop, whirr, grind, snap, click- Cyber-Jet! Combat: Cybertronian Cyber-Jet strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Focus Beam attack! Mindwipe swivels, whirling himself out of the path of the rifle fire, and draws out his scientific-mystic contraption again, firing it at the sniper, this time. Reality seems to ripple, swirls and eddies of screams flare in bright colours and strange shapes are heard in the circuits... but only if you're in their path. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Hawkeye with his Dark Science attack! Robot T-Rex! is a master strategist! No, really. And thus, he looks the battlefield over, noting his opponents: A batty Headmaster, a TV obsessed Predacon, and...some guy who turns into a jet. Huh. "Me Grimlock say you guys too dumb to be worth terror-gating! Me Grimlock leave now!" and...that's what Grimlock does! It's somewhat slow, but really, would YOU want to make him mad? Combat: Robot T-Rex! begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Rampage, Hawkeye, Mindwipe, and Cybertronian Cyber-Jet Apex says, "Are you kiddin' me..? A SNAIL could outrun that mech! Bwahahah-err... Wait, he's gettin' away!" For someone that was built to be a sharpshooter, Hawkeye is having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. To make matters worse, his tactical systems are in shambles thanks to the trio of evil-doers that don't seem to be slowing down at all. "Slaggin' Decepticons! You really know how to short my circuits! But that doesn't mean that I'm giving up just yet!" There's a bit of quiver in Hawkeye's voice, but the Autobot hopes no one noticed as he pulls a circular device from subspace. Then BLAM! Science hits! And who knew Science could be so maddening?! Dropping to his knees, Hawkeye feels a rush of negativity blast through every microchip he's got. The sharpshooter scratches at his visor, feeling like something's crawling all over his frame. Then as he gets a glimpse of Grimlock stomping away, it makes matters even worse. "I...I....can't take this anymore! I've had enough!" Leaping into the air with a crackle of sparks, the Apache helicopter makes for the horizon with a black tail of smoke following him closely behind. Talk about a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day! Hawkeye leaps into the air, transforming into an AH-64 Apache Helicopter. Combat: AH-64 Apache Helicopter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Cyber-Jet Hawkeye has left. Grimlock has left. <> Apex shouts, watching as the massive robo-Rex lumbers off into the distance. How on Mars is something that big that slow, but somehow that fast while being that slow? Must be strange red planet physics or something... Quickly spinning around, the still glowing hot Focus Beam trains itself onto Hawkeye just as the Apache Helicopter manages to fly beyond the weapon's active range. "Oh c'mon..." Apex mutters before giving up pursuit, deciding instead to swoop in low by Mindwipe and Rampage. "Meh... Looks like Fusillade was right, heheh. Next time we CRUSH them!" Rampage limps back towards Trypticon, "Ugh, need repairs bad," he says, "Yeah, she was. Heh." Combat: Mindwipe runs a diagnostic check on Rampage Mindwipe nods to himself in satisfaction as he puts away his device, watching the Autobots flee. Even if in Grimlock's case it's mostly out of boredom. Then he turns to regard his fellow Decepticons. "Indeed." Is all he appears to have to say, although he does walk alongside Rampage on the trek back to base. FIN...? Category:Logs Category:Martian Memorandum